


There's something about Eleven

by Rocklobster5015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Mike Wheeler Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklobster5015/pseuds/Rocklobster5015
Summary: Papa was a sick, cruel man. If the trauma she received from his sick experiments weren't enough. She had been given telekenetic powers she used to help people. But the worst thing he had done to her makes her relationship with Mike crumble. When her secret is discovered everyone views her as a freak. Everyone except for one boy.





	1. She's super freaky

It was a night, like any other night. Mike and Eleven making out on her bed, while Hopper peeked through the three inch crack in the door. He’d already caught them about four times tonight, telling them to cut it out.

But now Hopper was asleep for the first time in a long time. A loud snore escaping his lips. The teens we’re now free to do whatever they want. As long as they didn’t wake up the sleeping Chief.

Mike deepened his kiss, as he started to gently touch her in more sensitive areas. She didn’t mind she just let out a moan when his hand caressed her ass, or rested on her thigh. He was starting to get her worked up.

She could tell he was having fun by the tightness in his pants. She was enjoying herself, but she didn’t want to take things too far. After all there only freshman in high school. They have all the time in the world to do dirty things.

His hand started to move closer and closer to Eleven’s crotch. “No” she whispered to him. Pointing to the sleeping Hopper. “If he catches us doing things. He’s going to kill you” she said. Mike stopped for a moment thinking of the “talk” Hopper gave Mike.

It wasn’t that Eleven didn’t want to take things up a level. She wanted to be more intimate with her boyfriend. But she had a secret. A secret she couldn’t tell anybody. Not even Hopper knew. Maybe one day Mike would be ready for her, but probably not anytime soon.

He started to gently kiss her neck. “I want you” he whispered into her ear. This really got her goin. Mike quickly grabbed towards her crotch. He was ready to finally feel his girls most special spot. “What the fuck” he yelled.

when he finally reached her sweet spot, his hand grabbed not a pussy but a giant, hard, cock. “you’re a fucking freak” he yelled at her. Tears started to fall from her face. Her secret had been discover, the love of her life thinks she’s a freak. Hopper jumped up from his seat awaking from his nap.

“What the hells going on in there” he yelled at the teens, as he walked towards Eleven's room. “Your daughters a fucking freak” Mike said, running past Hopper. He saw his daughter crying and her boyfriend running out the door. 

The first thought in Jim’s head was that little asshole Mike had hurt his precious Eleven. “You get back here you little shit” he screamed after the boy. Eleven sat there in her bed crying uncontrollably. The last thing Mike told her before leaving is “I don’t love you”.

Eleven cried herself to sleep that night. Mike had been lucky enough to outrun Hopper, who was going to beat his ass. Now she felt unloved and alone. The only person she had ever needed to except her called her a freak.


	2. Your not a freak

When Eleven woke up that Monday she did not feel like getting up. She did not feel like going to school. She didn’t feel like doing much of anything. She especially didn’t want to see Mike. She knew if she had told Hopper she didn’t want to go because of the fight, he would probably let her stay home. But then it would be like papa was winning.

She got up from her bed with a huff, and got ready for school. Every morning before school Mike would give her a ride on his bike. But she knew he would not be there today, so she walked on towards Hawkins High school.

As soon as she walked in through the school doors, she felt like people were giving her dirty looks. Like people were talking about her. Like people knew about her secret. It’s all in my head she thought to herself. Mike may have said he doesn’t love me, but no way he would tell the whole school my secret.

She was digging through her locker getting her stuff, and when she turned around. *Whack* Troy knocked the books out of her hand. “well, well, well I didn’t think the freak would show up today” he said with a smirk. Eleven looked around all eyes were on her. 

“Mike told us about the little sausage between your pants, you little freak” he said, as everyone watched. “Shut up” Eleven said as she started to cry. “Jane is a boy. Jane is a boy. Jane a boy.” Troy started to chant. Soon everyone around her was changing “Jane is a boy”. Everyone was laughing at her and calling her names.

“I am not a boy” she screams at the top of her lungs, as everyone continues to laugh at her. The bell rings and everyone slowly clears the hallway, leaving Eleven alone to cry. Well almost alone, she looks up to see Mike in front of her. The rest of the party behind him.

“Mike” she cries to him, reaching her arms toward him. *Smack* he snacks her hands away. “don’t touch me you freak. Your not welcome in the party anymore” he tells her coldly. Her face looks like someone just stabbed her. Her heart breaks in two as she expects one of her friends to stick up for her, but no one does. She watches as her friends turn their backs on her. Leaving her alone to cry on the floor. 

Suddenly she felt a warm body wrap up against her, gently caressing her and holding her close. She didn’t even look to see who it’s is. She just wraps herself into his arms, crying into his strong chest. As he strokes her hair and rubs her back. “I don’t think you’re a freak” Dustin says. Eleven is so grateful that she still has one friend.

They lay down like that, on the school floor for awhile. Eleven crying and cuddling into her friend. The only friend she had left. “Shhh. It’s ok” he told trying to calm her down. Her eyes shit for a second, and everything goes black. The next thing she knew she was at home in her bed. How did I get her she thought. Was it all just a dream?


	3. Thanks

She heard talking coming from the living room. Eleven slowly walked through seeing her dad, and Dustin talking on the couch. They both turned around when they noticed her. “Hey honey how are you feeling?” Her father asked her. A shocked expression appeared on her face.

Oh my gosh does he know about what happened with Mike, and school, and my secret, she thought to herself. “Dustin rode you all the way here on his bike.” Eleven looked towards Dustin, who gave her a warm smile. “If you were sick you should have just told me” he said.

She let out a sigh of relief. Dustin had only told her dad she was sick. She was really thankful for him. He was the only one who stood by her. He drove her all the way home in his bike. Then he covered up her secret to her dad. “Dinners almost ready if you want to eat with us” the chief asked. Dustin looked towards Eleven, who nodded a yes. “Of course. I’d love too” he responded.

They sat around the dinner table Jim and Dustin we’re talking and laughing. But Eleven still didn’t feel quite herself. She didn’t have an appetite, but she ate so her dad’s food didn’t go to waste. Hopper was just glad to have someone besides that asshat Mike over. Eleven was glad to see her father getting along so great with her friend. “you aren’t saying much El.” Her dad claimed.

“I still feel bad” she said putting a hand on her stomach. After dinner Hopper rested in his usual chair watching TV. Eleven and Dustin sat on her bed, the door still open three inches. But Hopper didn’t pay them any attention. He seemed to trust Dustin more than Mike.

Eleven gave Dustin a hug squeezing him tightly. “Thank you for everything” she told him. “Of course Eleven. That’s what friends are for”. “You really don’t think I’m a freak” she asked. “No not at all. It’s not your fault this happened to you. I know this was just some sick experiment they did to you at the lab.” He said as she squeezed him tighter.

“Your still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen” he says. Her cheeks turn bright red. “and your also still the most badass chick in Indiana”. She laughed at that. “Bitchin?” she asked. “Yeah. Bitchin” he agreed. “And you have the prettiest eyes”. Now she was smiling. Leave it to Dustin to make the worst day of her life not seem so bad. “And you have the prettiest smile” he told her.

There was a strong silence between them as they were lost in each other’s eyes. There faces were inching closer and closer. “Hey Dustin” Hopper said from the living room, making both of them jump. “Its getting pretty late” hop said. “Everything is going to be ok” he told Eleven, as he got up to leave.


	4. Sorry

Eleven woke up to the sound of Hopper knocking in her door. “Honey are you still feeling bad?”. There’s no way I’m going back to school she thought. “Yes I still feel sick daddy” she said with a fake cough “but I think I can still go to school”. He bent down tucking her back into bed. “No school for you today. I want you to sleep and rest and get better. There’s soup in the fridge when your ready to eat. And if you need anything you call me okay.”. She nodded her head “ok daddy”

Meanwhile Lucas, Mike, and Will arrive at school to see Dustin waiting for them at the bike racks. Dustin glares at them with his arms crossed around his chest. He stares Mike in the eyes. “What?” Mike says. “You know what you fucking asshole. You treated Eleven like shit and told the whole school her secret!” Dustin yelled at him.

“she lied to me and all of her friends.” Mike said. “what are you talking about Mike” Dustin questioned. “she told us she was a girl, but she’s obviously a boy or a freak or something”. “you really are stupid. She is a girl. The sickos at that fucking lab did that to her. She was a normal girl and they did that to her!” Dustin shouted.

Mike looked down in embarrassment at his actions towards the poor girl. “And you two” Dustin says pointing at Will and Lucas. “You two didn’t stick up for your friend. The girl who literally saved all of our lives”. Will and Lucas then looked down in embarrassment too.

“You guys treated your friend like garbage. Mike you don’t deserve Eleven. You are no better than Troy. In fact your worse” He told them. “im sorry” Mike Said. “im not the one you should be saying your sorry too”. “And you need to tell the school that you were lying about Eleven.” Dustin said.

“How do I do that? What do I say I was just kidding. The damage is done. No one will believe me.” Mike said. “Tell them you only said that because Eleven wouldn’t sleep with you”. “What! No I’m not saying that” Mike yelled back. “Do it or I’ll tell everyone”. “They won’t believe you” Mike told him.

Dustin started going through his backpack. “well if you won’t tell them. I guess I will have to show everyone this” he said pulling Mike’s diary out of his backpack. “Go ahead there’s nothing in there” Mike told him nervously hoping he hasn’t found the pages about him sniffing his sister panties or touching her when she sleeps.

“Really Mike. So how’s your relationship with your sister” Dustin was cut off by Mike putting his hand over his mouth. “Alright fine! I’ll tell the school what you told me to say” Mike said. “Now give me my book back”. Dustin reached the book out to Mike, but when he tried to grab it Dustin pulled it back. “No. You get it back after you redeem yourself” he told him.

Later that day Eleven heard the secret knock on the door. That’s weird she thought Hopper Is home super early. But when she answers the door it isn’t her dad it’s Dustin. “Hey El your dad called and said I should check on you”. She invites him in with a smile.


	5. Prove it

They sat on the couch watching a old Western show. She starts to lean on the boy and rest her head on his chest. Dustin loves being close to Eleven. He’s had a crush on her ever since they first met but never acted on it because of Mike liking her. But Mike was an asshole and she deserves better.

“What are they saying about me today” she asked sadly. “Don’t worry about school when you go in tomorrow things will be different”. “I’m not going back” she said nodding her head. “I talked to Mike and the party”. “Ok. And?”

“They said they were sorry. And Mike is gonna tell the school he was lying” Dustin said. Eleven gave him a hug “thanks you so much Dusty bun” she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face was now bright red like a tomato. “Do u really think I’m pretty even though I have a…… you know?” 

“No matter what you’ll always be the prettiest girl to me” he told her. She smashed her lips into his kissing him with all her might. They started to make out passionately as she took his hand and let it caress her tight ass. He kissed her neck and gave her a hickey. “Ahhh” she moaned.

He started to see she was getting exited by the bulge now appearing in her jeans. She gave him a look like she was sorry. He started to kiss her lips again and rubbed his hand against the bulge in her pants. “Mmmm”. She moaned in his ear. He started to rub it faster and faster.

Then he suddenly stopped, as she pouted wanting him to continue. She felt the zipper of her jeans start to unzip. Then a tug at her panties to unleash the beast. He plopped her foot long raging cock out of her pants as he continued to kiss her lips. He started to slowly stroke her up and down with his hands. “Mmmmm Dustin” she moaned.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her making sure he wasn’t going overboard. She felt his lips slowly engulf her cock. He teased her a little by licking the tip of cock and the sucking her balls. He started to slowly bob his head up and down. This is what heaven feels like she thought.

He started to pick up speed and move his lips further down her giant dick. He started to suck and jerk the bottom of her at the same time. Then in her surprise he deep throated her full length slightly gaging and covering her twitching cock in saliva.

“Ahhhh” she screamed as she started to cum. She pulled Dustin in and gave him a hug. “I love you so much” “I love you too El” he replied.


End file.
